


In the Shadow of Your Heart [Fanmix]

by Pslasher



Series: In the Shadow of Your Heart [1]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Fanmix, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pslasher/pseuds/Pslasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Damon and Stefan, starting with Katherine and beginning again with Elena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Shadow of Your Heart [Fanmix]

**Author's Note:**

> **Cover Art:** [podcath](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath), who made me such beautiful covers even with an insane schedule.  
>  This thing... sort of got out of control. There are 24 songs, and it's all my feels for these boys and Elena, and for their story. The title comes from Cosmic Love by Florence and the Machine.

**Stream:** [YouTube Playlist](http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL6C06CC19CDE83E33) (though some of the songs have to be watched in 'standalone' players by clicking the provided link.)

****Download:** **   You can find all three parts listed [HERE](https://www.sendspace.com/filegroup/aqM9yOYk91nwXXEP9I03I8rXNKOZWwGL) and can download any individual part you'd like.  Please let me know when the links go dead and I'll provide another.

Whole Mix: 1.7 hours, 100mb,

Part 1: 49 minutes, 45.8mb,

Part 2: 56 minutes, 56mb,

 

 

 

 

**Part 1**

 

  
[](http://s875.beta.photobucket.com/user/Pslasher/library/Covers)

   
**Florence and the Machine** – [Heavy In Your Arms](http://youtu.be/UN-TuLIhhOk)   
Katherine about Damon and Stefan  
_Who is the betrayer?_  
_Who's the killer in the crowd?_  
_The one who creeps in corridors_  
_And doesn't make a sound_

_My love has concrete feet_  
_My love's an iron ball_  
_Wrapped around your ankles_  
_Over the waterfall_

 

**The Smashing Pumpkins** – [Bullet with Butterfly Wings](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8-r-V0uK4u0)  
Damon to Katherine  
_Tell me I'm the only one_  
_Tell me there's no other one_  
_Jesus was the only son, yeah._  
_Tell me I'm the chosen one_  
_Jesus was the only son for you_

_Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage_  
_Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage_  
_And someone will say what is lost can never be saved_  
_Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage_

 

**Bat For Lashes** – [Siren Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O9Y-mtihWiI)   
Stefan to Damon  
_In the morning I'll make you breakfast_  
_In the evening I'll warm the bed_  
_And I'll always be happy to kiss you_  
_Promise I'll never get sad_

_Till the siren come calling calling_  
_It's driving me evil evil_  
_I was a heart breaker I loved you_  
_The same way I do_  
_But I've got so much wickedness and sin_

 

**OneRepublic** – [Prodigal](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5PwyLsaj8-Y)   
Stefan to Damon  
_And I take everything from you_  
_But you'll take anything_  
_Won't you?_

_Run away, run away_  
_Like a prodigal_  
_Don't you wait for me_  
_Don't you wait for me_  
_So ashamed, so ashamed_  
_But I need you so_  
_And you wait for me_  
_And you wait for me_

 

**Adele** \- [One and Only](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8glDy7OsHNs)   
Elena to Stefan  
_If I've been on your mind, you hang on every word I say_  
_Lose yourself in time at the mention of my name_  
_Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close_  
_And have you tell me whichever road I choose you'll go_  
_I don't know why I'm scared 'cause I've been here before_  
_Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all_  
_You'll never know if you never try_  
_To forget your past and simply be mine_

 

**John Mayer** – [Heartbreak Warfare](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yGEdukHtTsc)   
Stefan to Damon  
_Clouds of sulfur in the air_  
_Bombs are falling everywhere_  
_It's heartbreak warfare_  
_Once you want it to begin,_  
_No one really ever wins_  
_In heartbreak warfare_  
_How come the only way to know how high you get me_  
_is to see how far I fall_  
_God only knows how much I'd love you if you let me_  
_but I can't break through at all_

 

**Bruce Springsteen** – [Blood Brothers](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q4Xhe7f3VfM&index=8&list=PL6C06CC19CDE83E33)   
Stefan to Damon  
_On through the houses of the dead past those fallen in their tracks_  
_Always movin' ahead and never lookin' back_  
_Now I don't know how I feel, I don't know how I feel tonight_  
_If I've fallen 'neath the wheel, if I've lost or I've gained sight_  
_I don't even know why, I don't know why I made this call_  
_Or if any of this matters anymore after all_  
_But the stars are burnin' bright like some mystery uncovered_  
_I'll keep movin' through the dark with you in my heart_  
_My blood brother_

 

**John Mayer** \- [Slow Dancing In A Burning Room](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IfFi4Q7ueA8)   
Stefan to Damon  
_I'll make the most of all the sadness,_  
_You'll be a bitch because you can._  
_You try to hit me just to hurt me_  
_So you leave me feeling dirty_  
_Because you can't understand._

_We're going down,_  
_And you can see it too._  
_We're going down,_  
_And you know that we're doomed._  
_My dear,_  
_We're slow dancing in a burning room._

 

**U2** – [With or Without You](http://youtu.be/EzeDqRhM09w)  
Damon, about Katherine to Stefan  
_Sleight of hand and twist of fate_  
_On a bed of nails she makes me wait_  
_And I wait without you_  
_With or without you_  
_With or without you_  
_I can't live_  
_With or without you_

 

**Gyote** \- [Somebody I used to Know](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8UVNT4wvIGY)   
_Now and then I think of when we were together_  
_Like when you said you felt so happy you could die_  
_I told myself that you were right for me_  
_But felt so lonely in your company_  
_But that was love and it's an ache I still remember_  
_But you didn't have to cut me off_  
_Make it like it never happened and that we were nothing_  
_I don't even need your love, but you treat me like a stranger_  
_And that feels so rough_

 

**Kelly Clarkson** – [Beautiful Disaster](http://youtu.be/JHa-94NMsEo)   
Note: The copy I have in the download link above is different, it's not a live recording like this one is. Elena about Damon  
_Oh and I don't know_  
_I don't know what he's after_  
_But he's so beautiful_  
_Such a beautiful disaster_  
_And if I could hold on_  
_Through the tears and the laughter_  
_Would it be beautiful?_  
_Or just a beautiful disaster **  
**_

**Part 2  
**

  
[](http://s875.beta.photobucket.com/user/Pslasher/library/Covers) [](http://s875.photobucket.com/user/Pslasher/media/Covers/ShadowPart2b75_zpsb1773e8d.png.html)

  
**Nine Inch Nails** – [Hurt](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g0bZtf5MCzY&list=PL6C06CC19CDE83E33&index=18)   
Stefan to Damon and Elena  
_What have I become,_  
_My sweetest friend?_  
_Everyone I know,_  
_Goes away in the end._  
_You could have it all,_  
_My empire of dirt._  
_I will let you down,_  
_I will make you hurt..._  
_If I could start again,_  
_A million miles away,_  
_I would keep myself,_  
_I would find a way._

 

**Florence and the Machine** – [Cosmic Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N-jgzVHyZd4)   
Elena to Stefan  
_I took the stars from my eyes and then I made a map_  
_And knew that somehow I could find my way back_  
_Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too_  
_So I stayed in the darkness with you_  
_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_  
_You left me in the dark_  
_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_  
_In the shadow of your heart_

 

**Coldplay** – [Fix You](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pY9b6jgbNyc)   
Damon to Stefan  
_And the tears come streaming down your face_  
_When you lose something you can't replace_  
_When you love someone but it goes to waste_  
_Could it be worse?_

_High up above or down below_  
_When you're too in love to let it go_  
_But if you never try you'll never know_  
_Just what you're worth_

_Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try to fix you_

 

**Stateless** – [Crash](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ny0I5khCwgg&list=PL6C06CC19CDE83E33&index=13&feature=plpp_video)    
Stefan to Damon  
_Do you feel like the dream has passed:_  
_Like time is a virus and it’s found us at last_  
_Just give me one thing to hold on to_  
_Just give me one thing that isn’t see through_

_We crashed into the ocean_  
_(Don’t disappear, don’t vanish)_  
_And you vanished in the night_  
_(Don’t disappear, don’t vanish)_

_And now I’m crawling from the wreckage_  
_(Don’t disappear, don’t vanish)_  
_And I’m drowning in colors, I’m drowning in black and white_  
_(Don’t disappear, don’t vanish)_

 

**OneRepublic** – [Come Home](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qxW0cPo7F_o)   
Damon to Stefan  
_There’s someone I’ve been missing_  
_I think that they could be_  
_The better half of me_  
_They’re in the wrong place trying to make it right_  
_But I’m tired of justifying_  
_So I say to you.._

_Come home_  
_Come home_  
_Cause I’ve been waiting for you_  
_For so long_  
_For so long_  
_Right now there's a war between the vanities_  
_But all I see is you and me_  
_The fight for you is all I’ve ever known_  
_So come home_

 

**Ryan Adams** \- [Desire](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9XcJpzQuB80)   
Stefan to Damon  
_You know me._  
_You don’t mind waiting_  
_You Just can’t show me,_  
_but God I’m praying,_  
_That you’ll find me, and that you’ll see me,_  
_That you run and never tire._  
_Desire_

 

**Bird York** – [Come Be With Me](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VomJwdgWA_M)   
Elena to Stefan  
_Funny how your eyes keep wandering_  
_Every time I speak of deeper things_  
_My love has no walls, it has no strings_  
_So if you want to go, if you want to leave_  
_When you're ready, when you're ready, when you're ready_  
_Come be with me_

 

**Ben Lee** – [Ache For You](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y45kLVFvukE)   
Damon to Elena  
_It’s getting late, anticipation_  
_And if we talk, communication_  
_Then you’ll know, I ache for you_  
_And yes sometimes it’s just desire_  
_Another problem there you really don’t want_  
_But anyway, I ache for you_

 

**Sarah McLachlan** – [Do What You Have To Do](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N1KnE1Zu_84&feature=related)   
Elena to Damon  
_What ravages of spirit_  
_Conjured this tempestuous rage?_  
_Created you a monster_  
_Broken by the rule of love_  
_And fate has lead you through it_  
_You do what you have to do_  
_And fate has led you through it_  
_You do what you have to do_

 

**Ben Lee** – [Apple Candy](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N2SZnkbahyc)   
Damon to Elena  
_I want to know what he knows_  
_I want to hear your secrets_  
_I want you and I want him_

_Cause you smell like apple candy_  
_And you're singing hallelujah_  
_And the edge in your affection broke my skin_

 

**Ieyoka** – [Simply Falling](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Pes54J8PVw&feature=related)   
Elena to Damon and Stefan  
_There goes my heart again_  
_All of this time I thought we were pretending_  
_Nothing looks the same when your eyes are open_  
_Now you're playing these games to keep my heartbeat spinning_  
_You show me love, you show me love_  
_You show me everything my heart is capable of_  
_You reshape me like butterfly origami_  
_There my heart goes again_  
_In your arms I'm falling deeper_  
_And there's nothing to break me away from this_

 

**OneRepublic** – [All This Time](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lIY_2t0ZKPU)   
Stefan to Damon and Elena  
_And there's just no question_  
_What this man should do_  
_Take all the time lost_  
_All the days that I cost_  
_Take what I took and_  
_Give it back to you_  
_All this time_  
_We were waiting for each other_  
_All this time I was waiting for you_

 

**Skye** – [Not Broken](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AwuuuaKlXJ4&feature=related)   
Elena to Damon and Stefan  
_Oh no no don’t let go_  
_Just Listen_  
_Goodness increases_  
_You will see_  
_And when you fall_  
_Down in between them all_  
_Here you are whole_  
_Not broken_


End file.
